19 en punto
by Makita
Summary: Reto: un mes con ItaDei. "Así es como termina una relación. ¿o comienza?" 31 de marzo
1. Capítulo I

**19:00**

Por Makita.

—_Fanfic para el reto "un mes con Ita—Dei" . 31 de marzo 2010_

—_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de la serie de animé Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines de entretención, sin ningún fin de lucro._

…_Que lo disfruten! _

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día uno.

"_Idiota: te espero fuera de la facultad a las 19:00."_

Si claro. Y ahí estaba. En un día normal, con un clima normal y como un estudiante normal. Leyendo una y otra vez las letras digitales en su teléfono móvil. Se encontraba fuera de la facultad de arte, próximo a una arboleda y a una gran avenida. El cielo se nubló y oscureció repentinamente, provocando que algunos faroles amarillentos se encendieran titilantes. Se puso el gorro que venía adherido a su polerón negro sin mangas y escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La gigantesca sede universitaria estaba deshabitada; los alumnos, al estar en época de exámenes, se retiraban temprano para alcanzar a cumplir con todos los deberes pendientes o realizar trabajos de medio tiempo.

Él no era la excepción. De hecho, algunas veces se sentía sobrepasado con su vida estudiantil; tenía que pagar las cuentas, ordenar el departamento, estudiar para el examen de "arte contemporáneo" —que era este miércoles— imprimir el ensayo final de la clase de teoría y buscar un nuevo trabajo que lo ayudara a sostenerse económicamente, en el día a día.

Y por supuesto, dentro de su lista estaba Itachi Uchiha.

Si, el bastardo que le había enviado el mensaje de texto. El ser que— para su propia tranquilidad mental— no necesitaba ni extrañaba. Un sentimiento discordante, ya que había sonreído como un verdadero estúpido al leer el correo. Y se sentía más estúpido aún, de estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo por su culpa.

Suspiró, agotado.

Diez minutos, Itachi no aparecía.

Luego fueron veinte, y después cincuenta.

Lo buscó con la mirada; quiso llamarlo pero no quería parecer un histérico controlador. Haría como si nada, lo pasaría por alto y lo ignoraría _"Nada, solo llevo cinco minutos esperando"_

A quien engañaba. Trasladó la mano hacia su rostro, despejando el mechón rubio que cubría parte de su faz y permitiendo vislumbrar una actitud frustrada y decepcionada. Esperaría algunos minutos más. La infame esperanza lo mantenía adherido en ese lugar, a sabiendas de lo que realmente acontecía; lo habían plantado.

—¡Vete a la mierda!.— gritó al aire, aburrido, cansado e irritado de esperar inútilmente. No miró atrás. Tenía que correr para alcanzar el tren de las ocho y treinta.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Abrió el cerrojo de su departamento a tientas; la luz del estrecho pasillo se había ido y el administrador parecía hacerse el desentendido ante la precaria situación de sus inquilinos. La estancia se iluminó tras encender el interruptor a su derecha. Tiró las llaves con desgana sobre el mesón de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Todo seguía tal cual como lo había dejado: cuatro libros sobre la mesa del pequeño living con una taza de café a medio beber a su lado, montones de ropa desordenada y dispersa sobre el sillón; las cortinas estaban corridas exhibiendo el extraordinario espectáculo nocturno que le ofrecía Tokio.

En el suelo y sobre papeles de diario, tenía algunas esculturas de arcilla, un juego de cinceles manchados y varios vasos con agua turbia. En la habitación, que estaba a su izquierda, el desastre era aún peor; ni siquiera había estirado su cama. Entró, abrió la ventana y se dispuso a ordenar. Levantó ropa, zapatillas, camisetas, guías— había encontrado un resumen de historia del arte—un cenicero y algunos cojines.

Odiaba a Itachi. Ahora y como nunca, lo odiaba. Seguramente lo habían invitado a un lugar mas entretenido y había olvidado su compromiso con él. Cualquier cosa podía ser mas importante. Así era como le demostraba que era perfectamente capaz de prescindir de él cuando quisiera. Y después su falta era perdonada automáticamente, solo por ser él; no necesitaba pedir disculpas. Seguramente nunca _jamás _lo habían dejado esperando cerca de una hora, tarde, en medio del frío.

Itachi era consciente de que con una pequeña sonrisa, el mundo se derretía a sus pies. Ese suceso era tan extraño y puntual que las personas se quedaban distinguiéndolo atontados, como polillas hipnotizadas por la luz, sin saber que caían presas de su encanto natural. Para Deidara eso era una farsa. No entraba en ese juego de sonrisitas y disculpas etéreas. Era una mierda.

—¿Y si le pasó algo?.— murmuró adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

Cabía esa posibilidad; se imaginaba a Itachi en medio del tráfico, intentando llamarlo sin lograr comunicarse y tocando la bocina del automóvil para apresurar a los otros. Tal vez lo habían asaltado saliendo de clases. O talvez se había quebrado un pie y lo habían llevado de urgencia al hospital.

_Que tontería._

Volvió a la realidad. A alguien como él no le sucedían ese tipo de cosas. Estaba tocado por algún don bendito. Su vida –podría decirse—era perfecta, no tenía demasiadas preocupaciones (o las preocupaciones que aquejaban a la gente "normal")todos lo querían y admiraban, siempre tenía alguien con quien contar, era el típico chico popular y formal al que le llovían las invitaciones a fiestas u otros eventos; eventos que después comentaban patéticamente, como si no tuviesen nada más interesante que hablar: _" Uchiha Itachi fue a mi fiesta ayer" o "¿Viste a Uchiha en el cumpleaños de Hoshigaki? ¡te dije que debíamos ir!"_

Repulsivo.

Deidara hacía muecas mientras revolvía el café en su taza.

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba con él. Teniendo tanta gente a su alrededor, gente inteligente y bonita, poderosa en distintos medios, adinerados y eruditos, aventureros, había elegido al chico de clase media—baja, que trabajaba para pagar sus estudios, que habitaba un departamento minúsculo y hasta pobre.

Y él tampoco comprendía porque estaba con Itachi. Era desagradable, no lo entendía ni mucho menos estimaba. Toda esta situación lo ratificaba. Pero ya no más de eso; no lo llamaría pidiéndole explicaciones, no le escribiría ni lo buscaría. Realizaría su vida como si el Uchiha nunca hubiese existido en ella.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día cuatro.

Dos llamadas sin respuesta, una noche sin dormir, tres exámenes teóricos entregados efectivamente y casi cuatrocientos yens en el bolsillo de su polerón. Eso era él, hoy. Tomó el tren, apurado y agotado; en la mochila cargaba la escultura en la que había estado trabajando durante la mañana; se trataba de una figura compuesta completamente de arcilla basada en un nuevo concepto con el que estaba experimentando y del cual se sentía lo suficientemente orgulloso como para enseñarlo en el examen final del taller de proyectos. La primera parte del modelo estaba listo, planeaba terminarlo cuando volviera a casa ya que debía presentarlo al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, no se dirigía allí ahora.

El tren avanzaba en dirección contraria, a gran velocidad. Mientras vislumbraba la ciudad que se exponía frente a sus ojos, se preguntaba que _diablos_ estaba haciendo.

"Supuestamente" la ausencia de Itachi no iba a afectar su rutina, ni su vida normal e independiente. Sin embargo, lo había llamado dos veces ¡dos veces! Y el maldito no se había dignado a contestar. Habían pasado tres días, maldición. No podía desaparecer así sin más. Eso era cobarde, incluso peor… ¿era incapaz de enviar un mensaje de texto _"estoy vivo"_ o algo similar?

Se sostuvo del pasamanos y apretó los dientes con irritación e incertidumbre.

Había decidido ir a buscarlo por su cuenta. La idea era pasar totalmente desapercibido, para comprobar si Itachi se encontraba bien y al mismo tiempo no demostrarle excesiva preocupación por su reciente lejanía.

No pretendía sentirse desesperado ya que esta situación era absolutamente corriente; las personas no están siempre juntas. Era esencial respetar la individualidad e identidad de cada uno de los miembros de la relación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el sentimiento de extrañarlo era desagradable, existía dentro de él con mucha fuerza. Y con esa misma fuerza, intentaba opacarlo, porque no quería sentirlo. Le dolía que de cierta forma su "felicidad" estuviese ligada a algo o alguien. Deidara temía las ataduras y el moreno representaba justamente eso; un límite para su libertad de actuar y pensar.

Se bajó en la estación más cercana a la facultad donde estudiaba Itachi y caminó algunas cuadras hasta llegar al frontis del edificio—que más que una sede universitaria, parecía una empresa—mientras lo invadía un sentimiento de inseguridad y rabia. Quizás algo de temor por lo que podía descubrir, pero su disposición era sólida y firme como una roca.

Sabía que el moreno tenía que rendir una prueba de la que saldría pasado el mediodía; cursaba el tercer año de ingeniería en la universidad más importante de Japón, la _Todai._ De cierta forma se sentía _¿orgulloso?_ Itachi era muy inteligente, no necesitaba extensas horas de estudio para aprender materias malignamente difíciles; Deidara lo admiraba por eso.

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Se preguntaba si el Uchiha tenía un sentimiento similar por él…_admiración_…o la mierda que fuera.

Se cruzó de brazos. Él allí, de jeans gastados, polera a rayas y chaqueta negra sin mangas. Medianamente alternativo en medio de tantos estudiantes tradicionales, o más bien, _ridículos hijitos de papá._

La mayoría lucía pelo corto y bien peinado, camisas _polo_ y bolsos para notebook _súper chics_. Salían de la sede hablando animadamente en grupo mientras otros revisaban las llamadas perdidas en su _blackberry_. Tantos jóvenes socialmente acomodados le provocaron tirria; prendió un cigarro y los atisbó con rencor. Algunos le devolvieron la mirada confundidos y extrañados. Si bien era cierto que a la Todai asistía toda clase de gente, Deidara llamaba profundamente la atención y no sólo por su actitud; su aspecto ambiguo causaba en los demás una morbosa curiosidad. Muchas veces, caminando por la calle o simplemente esperando el tren, se le habían acercado hombres con intensiones afectivas. Pedían su número, una cita, lo que fuera. Generalmente corrían espantados o quedaban congelados al ver la mueca de odio y repugnancia que se reflejaba en el hermoso y "femenino" rostro. Deidara disfrutaba notar sus semblantes desfigurándose cuando descubrían que era un chico y para peor, mal genio y grosero.

Estaba a la mitad del cigarrillo cuando divisó a tres tipos que se aproximaban a la salida causando un gran ambiente de tensión; las mujeres se volvían a verlos y los hombres quedaban paralizados ante su presencia. Reconoció a dos de ellos; eran amigos de Itachi. Retrocedió instintivamente, pero luego se relajó al percatarse que Itachi no aparecía por ningún lado. Un aura de popularidad innata los rodeaba, un aura de respeto incondicional.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros, se incorporó ligeramente y apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo.

—¡Hey tu!—le gritó a uno de pelo oscuro y desordenado. Los tres giraron para enfrentarlo; lo miraron expectantes.—¿Eres amigo de Uchiha Itachi?

—Y tu quien diablos eres…—cuestionó a la defensiva. El mas alto rió, atisbándolo con desconfianza.

Deidara analizó al chico; tenía unos ojos negros y perspicaces, un carácter frívolo y carente de emoción. Su boca estaba curvada hacia abajo, haciéndolo parecer excesivamente serio y amenazante.

—Soy…alguien que lo conoce.— al notar el semblante incrédulo del contrario, suspiró hastiado.— Solo quiero saber si Itachi ha venido a clases los últimos días.

—No pareces ser conocido ni mucho menos amigo de Itachi—san. –Deidara estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Eso da lo mismo. Sólo responde la maldita pregunta.

El chico sonrió forzadamente avanzando lentamente hacia él.

—¿Eres un acosador?

Soltó una carcajada, esa declaración lo dejó congelado. De la risa. No podía creer que Itachi tuviese amigos tan paranoicos, que lo cuidaran como reales guardaespaldas.

—¿Hablas enserio?.— bromeó mirando al sujeto como si fuera el mas raro del mundo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Por su tono de voz supo que no se aproximaba nada bueno; el mas alto y de cabello azulado le arrancó la mochila de los hombros y la lanzó por aires; Deidara vio como el objeto voló medianamente para desplomarse en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron en un evidente estado de shock; la figura de arcilla que estaba adentro debió hacerse pedazos. ¡Toda una maldita mañana de trabajo perdida! ¡y el examen se entregaba mañana! ¡¿Cómo diablos terminaría eso a tiempo?!

Giró hacia al hombre que estaba detrás de él y le propinó un feroz empujón, sin miramientos; habían cruzado el límite, no les había dado motivos para actuar así. ¿o era Itachi un tema tabú para ellos? ¿Nadie podía acercarse a él? Que ganas tenía de gritarles que era nada mas y nada menos que la pareja de su ídolo, que hacía con él todas las cosas que ellos, sólo en sus asquerosos sueños húmedos, conseguían. Talvez ahora estaba un poco distante, pero ya vería como arreglaría eso.

Sintió un auto dar un frenazo cerca y se volteó; momento que aprovechó el otro para golpearlo brutalmente en el estómago. Todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones fue expulsado mientras su cuerpo, instintivamente se doblaba; vio los brillantes zapatos de su rival sobre el suelo de asfalto y su propio brazo cediendo, inerte. El golpe lo había dejado sin fuerzas y sin capacidad de reacción. Intentó levantarse sujetándose del hombro del tipo, pero luego lo batió nuevamente, con mucha mas potencia que la vez anterior. Era oficial; sus sentidos se desvanecían, su visión se volvió borrosa y perdió el control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como lo arrastraban al supuesto auto.

—_Eso es lo que le pasa a los acosadores…—_escuchó a uno hablando, como si estuviera muy lejos.—_Buen trabajo, Kisame…_

—_Este es flaco. No fue difícil tumbarlo.—_rió el otro.

Oyó dos portazos y el motor arrancar. Inhaló dolorosamente contra el asiento.

_¿Porqué siempre se metía en problemas?_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 5

Despertó paulatinamente. Vio un cielo nublado, unas paredes de cemento gastado y algunos balcones de un edificio que producían unas extrañas sombras. Estaba oscuro salvo algunos vestigios de luz provenientes de la ciudad. Se incorporó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza. Tocó su cuerpo con desesperación, tranquilizándose al comprobar que no tenía heridas o algún hueso roto ¿qué había sido todo eso? Se puso de pie con dificultad, descubriendo que se hallaba en algún callejón de mala muerte. No sabía que hora era ni donde estaba, ni porqué los "amigos" de Itachi habían reaccionado así. _Bastardos._

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos la llave de su departamento. Maldijo a todos los inocentes santos cuando no las encontró; lo único que tenía eran los cuatrocientos yens, que le alcanzaban para pagar un pasaje en tren. Apostó a que el administrador de su edificio tenía una copia de las llaves; debía volver pronto a casa, para trabajar en su examen. No dejaría que una estupidez como esta arruinara el esfuerzo de todo un año por mantener sus notas altas.

_Maldito Uchiha, todo por tu culpa._

Caminó fuera del callejón, debían ser la una o dos de la mañana. Se concentró en su objetivo. Después tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que le había pasado.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 8

Si, si, día ocho. Se cumplía más de una semana desde la desaparición de Itachi. ¿acaso no tenía familia? Si no querían, él podía dar aviso a la policía, por presunta desgracia. ¿Era eso? ¿O simplemente había decidido terminar, esfumándose de su mundo? Nunca lo pensó de él, porque una de sus cualidades más significativa era ser franco y directo. Si hubiese querido terminar lo hubiese dicho en su cara y sin remordimientos.

—¿Verdad?.— le habló al dependiente, que lo atisbaba con asombro mientras limpiaba un vaso de vidrio.— No sé porqué te pregunto, si tu no sabes nada. No sabes nada de Itachi, mh.

Había salido a celebrar el término de los exámenes con algunos amigos. Ahora se encontraba solo, todos se habían retirado al hacerse tarde. No le importaba. Podía seguir celebrando toda la noche. Afortunadamente había aprobado todas sus materias, incluyendo taller de proyectos, en donde había presentado una porquería. Pero tenía talento y consiguió terminar la escultura de arcilla antes de las nueve de la mañana.

—Felicítame por eso…—dijo, levantando un vaso de sake…—tu…¿cómo te llamas?

El hombre no contestó, siguió ordenando el pequeño lugar como si nada. Deidara lo miró con una mueca de desprecio y bebió del pequeño recipiente.

Extrañaba mucho a Itachi. Lo había llamado un par de veces más, sin importarle parecer un acosador histérico; estaba realmente preocupado. No había obtenido respuesta alguna. También había pasado por su casa—mansión. Los guardias le habían dicho que no se encontraba allí y no le permitieron el paso. No quiso repetir la experiencia anterior, así que se retiró sin armar escándalo. La rabia comenzaba a convertirse en tristeza, inevitablemente.

Las cosas mas triviales junto a él, con el paso de los días, comenzaban a tomar mucha, demasiada relevancia. No era lo mismo si no estaba él. Y se sentía tan cursi pensando eso.

Itachi no era un tipo más en la faz de la tierra. Era especial. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso de haberlo descubierto entre tantas personalidades. Es decir, coexistían tantas personas distintas en el mundo, personas interesantes con las que podía tener una amistad, una conversación, un intercambio de opiniones. Pero él era totalmente su opuesto. Lo había conocido casi a la fuerza y terminó por descubrir cosas en él que lo atraparon, aunque se resistiera con uñas y dientes. Su mirada aparentemente indiferente estaba llena de pequeños gestos que le indicaban lo que pensaba, detrás de esa máscara de frialdad. Deidara era muy curioso e Itachi, con su carácter misterioso y silencioso lo atraía cada vez más, como alguien que se introducía en la trama de un libro; cuando comenzaba a leerlo ya no podía despegarse de él hasta el final. Le gustaba su actitud serena y pacífica a veces. Le gustaba su decisión y su forma de ver la vida.

Incluso sus costumbres, que antes encontraba tontas, las anhelaba, como si le faltara una pieza de un conjunto; su formalismo al respetar las tradiciones del país, la manía de golpearlo en la frente con los dedos, sus repentinas pausas frente a las tiendas de libros, la ociosidad de hacer _origami_ con papeles de dulces, el gusto por pararse bajo la lluvia o esa absurda obsesión por comer _Mitarashi dango _a horas inverosímiles.

Generalmente se quejaba y criticaba a Itachi por esa clase de actitudes—especialmente por seguir tradiciones que Deidara consideraba estúpidas y sin fundamentos—pero simplemente lo ignoraba. Itachi no daba explicaciones ni expresaba sus sentimientos; era sumamente introspectivo.

Era rudo cuando debía serlo, amable cuando debía serlo y meticuloso cuando debía serlo. Decía las cosas una vez, corta y tajantemente. No dejaba espacios para la duda.

—Aunque eso lo hace un inflexible de mierda…—musitó sirviéndose otro vaso de sake.

—¿De quien hablas?.— el hombre decidió prestarle algo de atención, mientras preparaba una comida. Deidara asumió que se trataba de ramen, pero no estaba seguro.

—De un idiota, que desapareció hace una semana. No me ha dado ninguna señal, ¡ninguna!— le mostró su dedo índice indicando un número uno.— Lo he llamado, pero no me contesta…siempre supe que no me soportaba, pero tampoco es para escapar así…¿tu que crees, eh?

—Quizás le pasó algo malo…—el hombre revisó disimuladamente las botellas de alcohol que había comprado el rubio; había bebido aproximadamente una y media. Y aparentemente no tenía intensiones de detenerse.

—Nah. A él nunca le pasa nada malo.

—Talvez tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia, o se murió algún familiar cercano…—prosiguió el hombre. Deidara negó con la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—Eso no es motivo para no contestar el celular, mhh.

—Pero y tu…¿Qué piensas?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Deidara cruzó ambos brazos y los apoyó contra el mesón de madera. Se quedó dubitativo por un tiempo, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos y sus temores. Exhaló dolorosamente y alzó ambos ojos azules en dirección a su receptor, que lo atisbaba atento.

—Yo creo que fue absorbido por la realidad.

—…¿y que vas a hacer al respecto?— el hombre lo enfrentó directamente.

El rubio alzó la vista y ladeó la cabeza. Muchas cosas llegaban a su mente. Sin embargo, tomó la botella de sake y la enalteció en medio del reducido lugar.

— Olvidaré esto y seguiré mi vida..— respondió sonriendo de medio lado, fascinando al dependiente, que lo miró estupefacto.— …cuando te pregunten ¿conoces a Deidara? Podrás decir que sí…que conociste al mejor artista del último tiempo. Porque en eso me convertiré cuando salga de tu apestoso puestito de comida…

Se levantó dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa, de un golpe. Tomó la botella que aún tenía la mitad de su contenido y se retiró del lugar. El frío lo envolvió como una ráfaga, pero no le importó. Estaba bastante borracho, apenas podía caminar, aunque había estado en peores condiciones. Avanzó un par de cuadras por la desolada calle, sintiéndose como dentro de un círculo; por mas vueltas que le diera al asunto parecía no acabar jamás. ¿era así como habían terminado? Se apoyó contra una pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en la superficie de concreto, con las piernas encogidas. Llevó una mano hasta su frente y escondió la mirada, cansado de fingir sus sentimientos. Apretó los labios para luego soltar un suspiro.

Nunca se lo diría, pero era la persona mas importante en su vida. Que sentimiento tan horrible. Que patético tan solo pensarlo. Esa era su maldita realidad, tenía que asumirla de una vez por todas.

—Itachi…gracias por cagarme la existencia con la tuya. Fue bueno mientras duró…espero que logres ser feliz. Aunque sin mi, no creo que puedas…

Se rió un poco. Permaneció un tiempo indefinido en aquel lugar, esperando que el constante mareo producido por el alcohol amainara. La circulación de algunos automóviles rompía el penetrante silencio de la noche, las luces iban y venían. No supo en que momento se incorporó para proseguir su camino.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 9

La noche anterior había llegado al departamento y bebido el último resto de sake de la botella. Cayó sobre el sillón de espaldas y se durmió profundamente, sin soñar, totalmente inconsciente. No tenía clases, ni otro asunto del cual preocuparse. Simplemente dejó su cuerpo y mente descansar de todo lo que lo agobiaba, quería olvidarse de muchas cosas. Aún dentro de ese sueño intenso, quiso girar para acomodarse y no pudo. Sentía que le costaba respirar, hasta que, de un minuto a otro, su suministro de aire se cortó. Se movió, incómodo y despertó bruscamente.

Una sombra se aproximó, examinándolo. Se obligó a espabilar, no podía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado. Llevó una mano a la cabeza en un vano intento para mitigar el dolor de la resaca. Pestañeó confundido_…¿quién eres, que quieres?_

Una voz familiar se burló de él.

…Itachi.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará…**

Si alguien ve a Itachi por allí…díganle que llame a Deidara u.u parece estar un poco desesperado. Aunque lo esconde muy bien xDDD

**Primer capítulo de 19:00 finalizado!!** xd¡espero que les haya gustado! :D La verdad hace mucho tiempo tenía esta idea y decidí experimentar un poco con el estilo de narración y el tiempo-espacio en la que se desarrolla…a pesar de mis esfuerzos no logré que quedara en un One-shot u.u jamás he podido escribir uno…así que este nuevo fic durará algunos capítulos más!! xD

Y que les pareció? Dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, siempre son bienvenidas!! Las esperaré con ansias!

_Agradezco a Derama17 por invitarme a esta iniciativa, espero que motive a muchas escritoras (es) a crear fics sobre este pairing tan especial! Personalmente me siento honrada de cerrar este reto, espero estar a la altura._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!! =)_

_Makita._


	2. Capítulo II

**19:00**

Por Makita.

**Capítulo II**

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día uno

"_Idiota: te espero fuera de la facultad a las 19:00."_

Terminó de escribir el mensaje y presionó "enviar". Resopló imperceptiblemente; se encontraba en las últimas clases del día, presenciando un repaso para los exámenes finales; no habían mas de diez personas en la sala. Todo estaba en completo silencio mientras el profesor explicaba la materia y escribía fórmulas matemáticas en el pizarrón. La luz blanquecina de los tubos fluorescentes le molestaba a la vista; intentó poner atención, pero le resultaba imposible. Además de las apestosas luces, era víctima de un terrible dolor de muelas que había comenzado unos tres días atrás y que se acentuaba paulatinamente.

No demostraba aflicción alguna en su semblante; cualquiera que viera a Itachi, pensaría que se encontraba sano y normal, sin ningún tipo de dolor físico. Odiaba quejarse y el tema de las muelas (o la muela, no sabía) lo solucionaría pronto. Después de la semana de exámenes, obviamente.

El profesor estaba en medio de la explicación de un problema de cálculo cuando dieron las seis y cincuenta. Estaba atrasado, pero no había indicios del término de la clase. Tomó su celular, el bolso y se levantó decidido a retirarse.

El resto del alumnado volteó para mirarlo y el profesor detuvo momentáneamente la cátedra. Itachi estaba aún de pie, casi al final del salón. Le daba pereza dar explicaciones, pero al interpretar el semblante del docente, no le quedó opción.

—¿Dónde cree que va, joven Uchiha?.— Ajustó los pequeños lentes por delante de sus ojos y avanzó un par de pasos.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer.— su voz sonó llana y ronca en medio del expectante salón.

—Usted nunca ha causado problemas. Sin embargo, consideraría una ofensa que se retirara de mi clase.

—Es urgente.— insistió.

—Haga lo que quiera. Pero este comportamiento puede afectarle en el examen del jueves.

Optó por quedarse un tiempo más para no crear cierta enemistad con el profesor; después de todo era uno de los mejores de la clase y lo último que pretendía era bajar su rendimiento por una simpleza como esta.

Tomó el teléfono móvil disimuladamente y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

"_Voy atrasado, esp …"_

Una mano se cruzó en su línea de visión, arrancándole el celular de las manos. Quedó perplejo ante la acción, y atisbó al que ahora tenía el aparato; Kisame, uno de sus amigos, reía silenciosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita?—susurró desde el otro lado del delgado pasillo que dejaba la ubicación alineada de los bancos.

—Devuélveme eso.—la expresión de Itachi había sido sumamente gélida y hastía. Kisame estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, así que lo ignoró.

—Nuestro querido Itachi tiene novia…¿por qué no nos contaste antes?

Al escuchar la hipótesis de su compañero, resopló. No lo culpaba, solía tener ese efecto sobre las personas que lo rodeaban; su personalidad y sus acciones alimentaban la curiosidad de otros. Sin embargo, jamás calmaría esa indagación de los demás por saber más de él y su vida. El que fueran amigos no le daba derechos extra.

Kisame levantó los ojos hacia su receptor, sorprendido por la intensidad temeraria de su mirada. Extendió el brazo para devolverle el móvil, pero se le resbaló y cayó contra el suelo de cerámica, produciendo un sonido seco. El moreno le hizo un gesto de completa desaprobación y se apresuró en recoger el objeto.

Oprimió los labios con fuerza; la pantalla estaba trizada y en negro. Presionó algunos botones para obtener alguna reacción, pero nada sucedió. Aparentemente el teléfono había muerto.

Intentó controlar los instintos violentos que lo dominaban. _¿Porqué estaba asediado de idiotas constantemente?_ A pesar de que Kisame se disculpó y le habilitó su propio móvil, su ira no disminuyó. Ya no servía de nada, el número de Deidara estaba registrado en el aparato roto. Y para rematar toda la estúpida escena, el profesor seguía explicando esa materia inútil.

_Acaba la maldita clase de una vez._

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 2

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba acostado y con la boca abierta. Un pañuelo de tela cubría sus ojos de una intensa luz, mientras dos personas se movían alrededor de él. Empuñó ambas manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo; no sentía nada de lo que el hombre a su izquierda hacía; sólo llegaban a él sonidos metálicos de instrumentos ortodónticos.

Después de la clase, que había terminado casi una hora después de lo previsto, tomó el auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la facultad de arte; allí comprobó lo que ya sabía: Deidara se había ido, claramente cansado y aburrido de esperarlo. Al no tener celular, analizó la posibilidad de pasar por su departamento para verlo, pero descartó rápidamente esa idea; las jodidas muelas lo estaban matando.

Optó por dirigirse a casa y tomar algunos analgésicos. La situación se había complicado cuando el dolor no lo dejaba dormir, así que a primera hora visitó la consulta de su dentista que le exigió inmediatamente unas radiografías; éstas revelaron una inflamación crítica en la parte posterior de su mandíbula; las muelas del juicio estaban apareciendo y empujando los otros molares.

El cirujano maxilofacial estaba sorprendido por su capacidad de aguante. Esa clase de dolor no era fácil de ignorar y él ya llevaba tres días padeciéndolo.

—_¿Qué situación puede ser mas urgente que esta? _—El médico rió, en un asombro estupefacto.

No valía la pena contestar.

Sus cejas se alzaron gradualmente, cuando el cirujano le aconsejó extraer los cuatro molares de una vez. Él aceptó.

Y el resto es historia.

Mientras los expertos cumplían su trabajo y hablaban bajo sus propios códigos, pensaba en Deidara. _¿porqué pensaba en el en un momento así?_ Internamente le preocupaba. Sólo un poco.

Y no sabía porqué. Tenía la mala costumbre de predicar sobre la importancia de la independencia entre los partícipes de la relación. Se burlaba constantemente de aquellas parejas que eran incapaces se separarse o esas parejas que se contaban todo, tildándolos de cursis o patéticos. Ahora tendría un poco de eso (era una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba su propia filosofía de vida) ya que hasta que no arreglara el teléfono móvil no podría comunicarse, además —a causa de la cirugía— debía mantener reposo durante algún tiempo y sobretodo no hablar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de incómoda operación transcurrieron. El cirujano apagó la luz móvil que se situaba sobre la camilla y le ordenó levantarse mientras se retiraba de su lado. Se levantó gradualmente, sintiendo las mejillas inflamadas a causa de la anestesia. Avanzó hacia el escritorio del médico.

—Te recomiendo unos dos días de reposo.— habló escribiendo rápidamente sobre un papel.—Mucho hielo para que baje la hinchazón, antibióticos y analgésicos dos veces al día. Acá está la receta.

Recibió la orden y asintió con la cabeza.

No había sido gran cosa, de hecho, se lo había imaginado peor. Se consideraba hasta aliviado. Abrió la puerta de la consulta; sentado en la sala de espera se encontraba su hermano menor, Sasuke. Al vislumbrarlo se incorporó y avanzó hacia él rápidamente. Levantó una ceja en una actitud crítica.

—Te ves fatal.—declaró sin tapujos.

Itachi intentó sonreír pero tenía escaso control sobre sus expresiones faciales. Eso lo perturbó un poco. Se despidieron del doctor y salieron de la clínica.

—¿Te dolió mucho?.—cuestionó Sasuke mientras se aproximaban al auto, que estaba estacionado al lado de la vereda. Desactivó la alarma del espectacular _Porsche Cayman_ con mucho estilo, provocando que la gente se volteara a mirarlo; estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención. Itachi pensaba que Sasuke tenía el síndrome del _rock star; _pero al ver su semblante curioso e intranquilo, negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no podía hablar.

—Ya veo. Ahora te comunicarás mediante señales, como los primitivos.— rió de medio lado subiendo al auto.— Aunque no es el gran cambio…antes de la operación eras igual.

Itachi lo ignoró, tomó el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta delicadamente; observó como su hermano encendía el motor prendiendo la radio al mismo tiempo. La música estridente llenó el cubículo en pocos segundos; el mayor bajó el vidrio de su ventana, apreciando el viento en su rostro al partir.

Su relación con Sasuke podía lucir extraña a los ojos de los demás, pero, en efecto, se comunicaban bastante bien: Itachi poseía la tolerancia justa para soportar el orgulloso y autosuficiente carácter de su hermano menor y Sasuke tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para motivar al mayor. En muchas ocasiones era el menor quien aterrizaba al mayor y el mayor quien inspiraba al menor. Se comprendían, respetaban y estimaban dentro de su frívolo y característico modo.

Antes de la operación lo hubiera mirado con una patética sonrisa. Ahora se limitaba a pensar lo mucho que apreciaba a su tonto hermano menor.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 4

Dejó caer el control remoto con inconformidad. Estaba aburrido de guardar reposo, de comer helado cuando tenía hambre y de dormir semi-sentado. Mantenía adherida a su mejilla una bolsa de hielo para que disminuyera la inflamación; al menos ya no parecía un sapo y podía hablar, aunque prefería evitarlo. No es que tuviera mucho que decir en esas circunstancias tampoco.

La televisión, aburrida. Los puzzles, las revistas o cómics, aburridos. Se preguntaba que estaría sucediendo en la universidad con los exámenes: él se había librado parcialmente del examen de cálculo debido a la cirugía. El profesor había aceptado darle un plazo extra para rendirlo, aunque esa opción no le resultaba tan favorable como otros pensaban. Seguramente las preguntas serían más complejas que la prueba general. Llevó la bolsa de hielo a su mejilla izquierda monótonamente. Que soporífera resultaba su vida cuando se encontraba totalmente desocupado y sin distracciones.

¿Y Deidara? ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿estaría siguiendo sus principios e ignorando los días que llevaban incomunicados? ¿o estaría preocupado, buscando una forma para obtener noticias de él?

Resopló decepcionado. Recordaba que no era el eje del mundo de Deidara y que este último tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para andar preocupándose de él. Estaba evitando a toda costa caer en la tentación de llamarlo, ya que estaba llevando a cabo su propio experimento; en que punto la cuerda del orgullo se cortaba para el rubio.

Se sentía tan imbécil, extrañándolo de esta forma y al mismo tiempo luchando por ignorar ese sentimiento.

Deidara era tan original, tan libre en su forma de actuar, con esa peculiar capacidad para deshacerse de lo vanamente importante y rescatar lo esencial. Prefería seguir sus emociones a dejarse influenciar por el camino que la sociedad había trazado para él.

Lo quería y lo admiraba por eso, aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Esa característica era tan básica en el mundo superficial y procesado de la actualidad, en donde todo parecía dictar como vivir, como vestir y como actuar. La gente estaba dejando de ser ella misma, convirtiéndose en moldes de lo que deberían ser. La naturalidad estaba quedando atrás y las máscaras predominaban en el día a día.

Por eso le había gustado ese idiota. Que se acercaba más a su álter ego que otra cosa.

Aunque no por eso negaba que disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir un poco. Un poquito.

Sonrió, tomando una revista para distraerse del tiempo, que avanzaba un segundo más lento que de costumbre.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 6

Shisui era miembro del importante clan Uchiha. Los Uchiha eran conocidos por sus grandes influencias en la política del país. Fugaku Uchiha, considerado el líder de la familia, era uno de los personajes claves del gobierno. Shisui se sentía orgulloso del linaje de su sangre y su estatus social. Solía asistir a grandes y lujosas reuniones, tenía a su disposición las mujeres que quisiera, el respeto incondicional de sus pares y todos los bienes materiales que necesitaba para saciar sus abundantes caprichos.

Pero había algo que él anhelaba más que eso. Más que las mujeres y los autos y las fiestas.

Eso era el respeto de su admirado par, Itachi Uchiha, al que consideraba su hermano mayor. Aquel que lo inspiraba por su nobleza, serenidad y sano juicio.

Y ahora que lo atisbaba, en medio de la habitación, se daba cuenta de que jamás tendría su respeto. Y todo por la culpa de un miserable pobretón, un maldito estudiante de arte.

Itachi, mucho más recuperado de su reciente operación, se había incorporado ese día con nuevas energías. Se había vestido con unos jeans azules y una polera negra, dispuesto a estudiar para el examen de cálculo que se aproximaba. Eso hasta que entraran confianzudamente Kisame y Shisui a su habitación. Levantó la vista ocultando su hastío y separó los labios lentamente al reconocer el objeto que el más alto traía entre las manos.

Lo ignoró y tomó los apuntes que descansaban sobre el cobertor de su cama.

—Hola.— saludó fríamente Kisame.

—Hola.— Itachi interpretó en su tono de voz cierta predisposición. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Aún así, tuvo una extraña sensación, como cuando alguien busca algo que no quiere encontrar.

Caminó lánguidamente hasta el escritorio que yacía en la esquina de la habitación, dejó los cuadernos sobre la brillante y pulida superficie de madera y enfocó toda la atención en las dos figuras que esperaban en su cuarto.

—¿Y?.— el moreno los presionó para que hablaran. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el objeto que sujetaba Kisame, identificándolo casi en un cien porciento. Su corazón latía rápido pero en su exterior seguía manteniendo una postura relajada y confiada. Francamente no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Itachi…

El aludido apenas alcanzó a reaccionar; Shisui le había lanzado un teléfono móvil, desde varios metros de distancia. Gracias a sus reflejos pudo atraparlo en el aire y observarlo con detención. Lo sostuvo con delicadeza y retrocedió algunos pasos, hasta apoyarse en la baranda de la cama. El celular de Deidara reposaba en la palma de su mano; inspeccionó como un águila las llamadas perdidas, notando un cambio brusco en su pulso al encontrar la única realizada por él. Al final.

—¿Y se puede saber que mierda significa esto?.— La voz de Itachi sonó sólida como una barra de acerco y lo suficientemente categórica como para dejar helados a los otros dos.— ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes con este móvil y esa mochila?

—E…Eso queremos explicarte. Todo fue una coincidencia. Lo supimos cuando llamaste a ese celular.—Kisame se atropelló al hablar, aunque mantenía una mirada seria, impávida, como si no sintiera las palabras que decía.— Ese chico llegó preguntando por ti a la universidad…pensamos que era un acosador, así que le dimos un escarmiento.

Auch. Bastante directo, aún para Itachi. Si su corazón antes estaba acelerado, ahora estaba totalmente fuera de control.

—¿Qué dijiste?.—preguntó burlesco, para asegurarse de lo que había llegado a sus oídos.

—Que le dimos un escarmiento.—repitió Shisui, molesto. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones por un sujeto que no valía ni un peso.

—No. Antes de eso.

Kisame alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Qué era un acosador?

—No.

—Llegó preguntando por ti.— Kisame se sintió estúpido. Sólo por unos momentos.

No tuvo la instancia para analizar sus sentimientos. Se quedó completamente pasmado atisbando a Itachi sonreír maquiavélicamente, llevándose una mano al rostro, apretando los ojos y labios con fuerza, reprimiendo una eventual carcajada.

_¿Qué diablos…?_

Esa era la única emoción que no debía dominarlo al escuchar que la persona más importante para él había sido golpeada. Felicidad extrema. Una tonta felicidad, que iba más allá del control moral.

_¿Así que fuiste a preguntar por mi, eh Deidara?_

La cuerda del orgullo si que se había roto. Había dejado atrás todos los principios injustificados en los que creía, para ir a buscarlo a la universidad, probando que los sentimientos que tenía hacia él eran más fuertes de los que el profesaba. Eso lo llevaba al auge de la alegría y la satisfacción y del placer. ¡Y habían bastado unos pocos días!

Se rió un poco y deseó tenerlo en frente para poder burlarse de la debilidad que teóricamente no poseía. Estaba tan cegado en su deleite personal, que llegó a pensar que se merecía la paliza.

Aún así…

—Dame eso.— ordenó, cambiando inmediatamente la atmósfera extraña que había invadido la habitación.— Kisame…

Kisame avanzó hacia el moreno y le entregó la mochila que pertenecía a Deidara, con cuidado, como quien realiza un tráfico de drogas. Luego retrocedió, expectante.

—¿Quién es ese idiota?.—reclamó Shisui, cruzándose de brazos con una actitud belicosa.—¿Qué relación tienes con él? Nunca lo has mencionado.

—Eso a ti no te interesa.— El Uchiha se dedicó a revisar el contenido del bolso; pudo ver restos de arcilla, instrumentos de arte, los cigarrillos en el bolsillo de adelante y…

—Las llaves.— exigió atravesando a sus comensales con aquellas pupilas oscuras y demandantes.

Kisame se irguió de hombros. Shisui resopló con irritación, frunció el ceño mientras revolvía su bolsillo izquierdo con la mano. Alzó un llavero común y se lo arrojó con exactitud a quien esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

Itachi las atrapó, miró y las guardó, produciendo un seco ruido al cerrar la cremallera del bolso.

—Ahora díganme que hicieron con él.

—¡¿Porqué te importa?.—le gritó Shisui, cansado de los misterios de su receptor— ¡Nunca antes te había interesado lo que hiciéramos con esos jodidos acosadores!

—Ahora me interesa.— concluyó el moreno, cerrando el tema con el otro Uchiha.— Responde la pregunta.

—Yo le di un par de golpes.— se apresuró en explicar Kisame e indicando con el pulgar a su cómplice.— …y Shisui le dio cloroformo. Estaba haciendo un escándalo y justo pasó una patrulla.

—Ya veo.

El primogénito de los Uchiha se irguió elegantemente, dejando los objetos que tenía en las manos sobre la cama; avanzó con el ceño fruncido hacia el par de amigos declarados que tenía. Shisui pudo ver como el escaso respeto que tenía por ambos se filtraba de la expresión de su admirado Itachi.

Apretó los ojos. Ya sabía lo que se aproximaba.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 8

Sasuke ojeó el retrovisor por segunda vez al estacionar el auto en el garaje de su casa. Se había saltado las clases de la tarde. El profesor lo había regañado por su falta de interés en la materia que estaban viendo. No sabía a que se debía su falta de motivación; sentía como la rutina absorbía y drenaba poco a poco su energía, convirtiendo sus días en planas hojas en blanco. Tal vez sólo estaba cansado. Fuese lo que fuese ese insignificante profesor no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle alguna clase de actitud. No lo conocía, ni le importaba lo que sucediera en su ámbito personal y emocional. Se quedó allí, sentado, reflexionando, regalándose algunos minutos de pensamientos e intimidad.

Cerró los ojos.

Hasta él llegaron algunas voces alteradas. Se giró con pereza sobre el asiento del conductor para observar a través del vidrio posterior. Se encontró con un alboroto en la entrada de su casa; los guardias del lugar intentaban reducir a alguien.

Como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina, se incorporó, saliendo del auto. Tres hombres vestidos de uniforme registraban a un joven, que discutía reciamente. No lo dejaban ir y el chico se sacudía, insultándolos.

Entonces lo reconoció. Era ese chico rubio, el que estudiaba arte en alguna universidad. Lo había visto en la inauguración del departamento de Itachi, hace unos meses atrás. Por lo que le habían comentado de él, vivía solo, realizaba trabajos de medio tiempo y era amigo de Sasori, uno de los conocidos de su hermano. Instintivamente frunció el ceño ¿qué hacía alguien como él aquí?

Como una flecha, el recuerdo de Shisui llegó a su mente. Si, Shisui, uno de los cercanos de Itachi, que apoyado en el filo de la cama, adolorido por un golpe y con el orgullo hecho pedazos le había murmurado lleno de rabia y frustración:

"_Todo por la culpa de ese rubio hijo de puta"_

Afiló la mirada y oculto en la sombra que producía la cochera, estudió la situación. Vio como el chico se liberó y corrió fuera del lugar, provocando una persecución por parte de los guardias; dos de ellos lo siguieron mientras el tercero volvió a su caseta para hacer unas llamadas. Lógicamente, Shisui se refería a este rubio. Y ahora se dignaba a hacer un escándalo fuera de su propia casa. Avanzó a paso seguro, siguió con sus determinantes y profundas pupilas negras el camino por el cual el invasor había huido.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo indiferente se acercó al guardia, que se irguió inmediatamente cuando lo vio de pie frente a él.

—Sasuke—san.— el hombre hizo una breve reverencia.

—Hola.—el menor de los Uchihas lo observó fríamente.—¿Quién era ese?

—Un joven que preguntó por Itachi—san. –el hombre ajustó su sombrero, contrariado.—No tenemos permitido dar información de ningún tipo sobre los habitantes de la residencia y cuando le exigimos que se presentara, se negó.

—¿Se negó?— Sasuke alzó los hombros imperceptiblemente _¿Porqué se negaría?_

—Fue muy sospechoso, quisimos registrarlo pero no nos dejó. Estaremos atentos y no permitiremos que se acerque a la casa.

El guardia hizo una reverencia para retirarse y atender el teléfono, que sonaba constantemente. Sasuke miró hacia el cielo, divagando y especulando _¿que relación existía entre ese rubio conflictivo y su hermano mayor?_

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Itachi desvió su atención de los problemas de cálculo cuando Sasuke hizo aparición en su habitación. No, en verdad no. Sólo la desvió cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Observó los números rayados con bolígrafo negro sobre el papel cuadriculado de su cuaderno. Hasta se había olvidado del tema de las muelas.

—¿Quién es el rubio?— Sasuke se sentó a su lado, en una silla que aproximó hasta el escritorio.

Itachi lo observó con una expresión confundida.

—No sé de que estás hablando.

—Por culpa de ese tipo que dices no conocer, golpeaste a Shisui y a Kisame.— dejó caer Sasuke, con todos los sentidos puestos en la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?.—se vio encontrando su propia mirada reflejada en los irises negros de su hermano.

—Shisui me lo dijo.

Ahora se percataba de su excesiva confianza; siempre asumió que contarle a su familia sobre su relación con Deidara no resultaría tan trascendental, pero la actitud de su hermano menor le había confirmado lo contrario.

Por unos instantes se imaginó presentando al rubio a su padre, en una breve reunión familiar en la estancia. La densidad del ambiente, la campanilla colgada del techo titilando con sutileza, estampando la incomodidad del silencio; una taza de cerámica entre sus manos con té verde humeante, el ceño fruncido de su progenitor, que intentaba asumir la horrorosa situación amorosa de su primogénito, los grandes y azules irises de Deidara mirándolo como si todo eso fuera ridículo, mientras se estiraba diciendo que mantener una posición _seiza_ era la tradición más anticuada y absurda de todo Japón.

Y su padre, odiándolo aún más.

Resopló, con el dedo índice y medio golpeó la frente de su hermano menor y le sonrió con complicidad.

—Shisui y Kisame se lo merecían, son unos idiotas.—Sasuke le devolvió una mirada enojada.—Sobre el rubio, no creo que quieras conocerlo. Es insoportable.

—Bueno, ¡haz lo que quieras! –Sasuke llevó la mano al lugar donde lo había golpeado el mayor y empujó con el pie la silla que había acercado al escritorio.— aunque me sigue pareciendo extraña tu actitud…

Sasuke se retiró enfadado y sonrojado de la alcoba, dejando a Itachi en medio de un perturbador silencio. Con tantas ideas rondando por su mente, no podía concentrarse. Dejó caer el bolígrafo negro sobre las páginas garabateadas de matemáticas, y salió del lugar.

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

Día 9

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha saludó al recepcionista del edificio en donde vivía Deidara con un gesto y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Llevaba la mochila colgada de un hombro y las llaves del departamento en su mano derecha. Piso tres, departamento nueve. Había aceptado vivir allí porque no era supersticioso y porque el dueño le había dejado la renta a la mitad sólo por ser el nueve un número de mala suerte.

Atravesó el oscuro pasillo y se percató de que no necesitaría las llaves, porque estaba abierto. Se aproximó con cuidado y empujó la portezuela con la punta de los dedos. Adentro estaba más iluminado, una de las cortinas estaba abierta permitiendo que la luz enseñara el reducido lugar. Dejó silenciosamente el bolso en el suelo y las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Allí, sobre el sillón y durmiendo estaba Deidara. Itachi analizó rápidamente la habitación: estaba todo desordenado, como si hubiese salido temprano y apurado; una botella de sake reposaba vacía sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro del lugar. Deidara estaba acostado boca arriba, una pierna estaba apoyada en el suelo, un brazo se encontraba sobre su estómago y el otro colgaba graciosamente desde el borde del asiento. Después de malditos ocho días se daba cuenta cuánto lo había extrañado; totalmente despreocupado, su ropa siempre desaliñada, los jeans estaban corroídos a la altura de las rodillas, la camiseta a rayas que vestía le quedaba demasiado grande para su gusto, había estado bebiendo, parecía más una chica que un chico, poseía un carácter insufrible y aún así, se daba cuenta cuanto lo deseaba, tanto a nivel físico como emocional.

Para algunas personas el estar enamorado era el sentimiento mas lindo que se podía experimentar. Para Itachi apestaba, era desagradable y estúpido y no quería estarlo. Lo supo cuando vio una sonrisa francamente ridícula reflejada en el ventanal del departamento, estampada en su cara. Se llevó la mano a la frente y sacudió los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre ella.

Se encaminó hacia el cuerpo que yacía en la estancia y se recostó a su lado sin miramientos. Acarició su estómago y adentró el rostro en el cuello despejado de cabellos rubios, percibiendo el aroma alcohólico y la tibieza que emanaba de su piel. Lo abrazó con su pierna izquierda ubicándola sobre las de Deidara y cerró los ojos. Asumía que se había ido de fiesta y que estaba sumido en la inconciencia, pero necesitaba que estuviese despierto. Se irguió lentamente y con los dedos le tapó la nariz.

Tenía que respirar. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero. No había resistido mucho. Itachi lo vio despertar confundido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se aproximó aún más y le sonrió con burla.

—¿Así que te dieron un escarmiento, eh?

Los ojos celestes se abrieron bruscamente por la sorpresa.

—Itachi...!

º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~ º*~º*

**Continuará:**

**Segundo capítulo de 19:00 finalizado!** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Lamento la demora, he estado muy ocupada…este capítulo estaba listo hace un tiempo, pero la faltaba una pequeña edición…¡ya está! ¿qué les pareció? xD Ahora sabemos que sucedió desde la perspectiva de Itachi, pero aún quedan asuntos por resolver…¡la relación entre estos dos es masoquista! Ambos poseen sentimientos muy fuertes, que intentan negar a toda costa…ahora que se reencontraron, que actitud tomará cada uno?

Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios! xD sus dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y acotaciones son siempre bienvenidas!

Mis saludos a las lectoras del DeIXIta! xD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Con cariño, Makita.


End file.
